When You're Gone
by dickgraysons
Summary: Songfic of what happened to Annabeth when she found out Percy went missing. When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne


**Title:** When You're Gone

**Chapter:** 1 (approx. 1460 words)

**Rating:** K

**Characters/Pairings:** Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase

**Summary:** Songfic of what happened to Annabeth when she found out Percy went missing. When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne

**Author's Note: **Dedicated to Chels and Danielle, who were the ones who fangirled with me over PJO stuff. I love you two sweeties; more detailed A/N at the bottom

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat down on Percy's perfectly made bed, and she tucked her knees close to her body, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked around, and a tear flowed down her cheek. Her heart was slowly being torn to shreds. Where was he? She closed her eyes, and swallowed hard. Memories flashed through her mind.<p>

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>

"Leave me alone."

"No." Percy said as he continued following her.

"Leave me alone." A tear flowed down her cheek and she tried to rub it away without letting Percy notice. He did.

"No."

She turned around. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO." Percy tried to grab her arms. She pulled them out of his grasp. He resorted to grabbing her shoulders. Annabeth tried to writhe out his grip, but he was much stronger and taller than before and she was taller than the first time they had met, but she was still shorter and smaller than Percy. She could barely move. The tears started streaming down her face.

Annabeth started sobbing. Percy pulled her into him. She buried her face in his chest, not caring that she was making his orange camp t-shirt soak through. Her muffled sobs echoed in the surroundings. There was nothing but the sounds of cicadas chirping and Annabeth's crying.

Percy held her tighter. He couldn't stand seeing Annabeth like this. She had just heard that her dad had an accident while flying one of his new prototypes. He was in a coma right now, and the doctors weren't sure if he would ever wake up.

They stayed like that for a long time, and Percy waited until Annabeth's crying died down. Soon it came down to only sniffles. Percy sat down, Annabeth still in his arms. When Annabeth finally calmed down Percy released her a little, and he looked down at her. Annabeth had fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

She's cute when she sleeps. Percy moved backwards and leaned against a tree, before pushing her hair back from her face. He stared at her, until he closed his eyes in bliss and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Annabeth woke up and found herself cradled in Percy's arms. She smiled and put her hands around his waist, holding him tight, not letting him go.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<br>When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too.<em>

"I swear there was nothing between us!"

"She was flirting with you!"

"But _I _wasn't, was I?"

"But you still let her when you knew I was watching!"

"Wise Girl, you were supposed to be smart. Think."

"Well I know what I saw!"

"Well maybe a douse of water will clear up your vision!" He imagined the water in the creek behind them splashing down on Annabeth. He had never been so angry with Annabeth before. She was supposed to be the smart one, how could she not tell that the girl was throwing herself on Percy?

He turned and walked away, leaving Annabeth in his wake.

§

Annabeth was never the one who apologised in all their fights. But this time things changed. She plopped down next to Percy on the Poseidon table, and said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Wise Girl."

"I'm sorry, Percy. I thought too much into it. I'm so sorry, honestly."

Percy turned away from her and made to stand up. Annabeth grabbed his arm. She looked up at him, and Percy stared back at her. Hurt was present in his eyes. Annabeth's eyes watered and she let go.

" I'm sorry. I -" she turned away from Percy and wiped her eyes.

Percy prodded her. She turned back around, and before she knew it Percy's lips were on hers. She leaned into him, and Percy reluctantly stopped the kiss.

"I forgive you, Wise Girl."

_When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it okay  
>I miss you<em>

"This is so not allowed." Annabeth said.

"What can they do, really?" Percy smiled.

"Well, for instance, chop us up into little pieces and feed us to the flesh-eating horses, or shoot us with lightning bolts or… I don't know, Chiron would probably make sure we never see each other again."

Percy's smile faded. "Seriously?"

Annabeth laughed. "No, Seaweed Brain. Sometimes you are so stupid it's cute."

Percy laughed too, and pecked her on the mouth. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Annabeth mumbled as she kissed him back.

_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Percy didn't manage to grab her in time. She screamed and fell into the water, her arms flailing wildly. Annabeth swam up, coughing and spluttering. She pushed herself up onto the shore, and sat down with her legs in the water for a few seconds, panting. Percy sat down beside her.

They sat there in comfortable silence, until Percy noticed Annabeth was shivering. She wrapped her arms around herself. He gave her a towel he had grabbed from their picnic basket.

"Turn away." Percy did.

Annabeth took off her tank top and dried herself quickly as she trembled. Percy summoned a t-shirt from Annabeth's cabin, and it appeared in his hand. He passed it to her without turning around.

"Thanks." Annabeth blushed. She quickly put on the shirt.

"All done."

Percy turned around, and looked at what she was wearing. "Wait… Isn't that _my_ shirt?"

Annabeth blushed an even brighter red. "Um, yeah."

"So that's where it went. How did you get it?"

"You lent it to me that time and I haven't gotten around to… returning it yet."

Percy smirked. "You just wanted to keep the shirt, didn't you?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I refuse to have this childish argument with you, Seaweed Brain. No means no."

Percy grabbed her around the waist and whispered in her ear, "Yes."

Annabeth smiled.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

_And when you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

"Happy Birthday." Percy said as he passed her a small box.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked and she shook it, before opening it.

Inside lay a charm bracelet. A tiny silver owl, trident and a heart were already on the bracelet. Annabeth gasped.

"It's beautiful." She mumbled as she put it on.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked shyly.

"No, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh. But I asked the Hephaestus cabin to make it for me." His smile faded.

Annabeth looked at Percy, and then threw her arms around his neck, pecking him on his cheek. "I don't like it, I love it. Thank you."

Percy smiled, and kissed her on the mouth fully.

_We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Percy kissed her, and after five minutes they stopped. She looked into Percy's eyes fondly. No one had ever made feel this way before. She smiled, and said, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

She turned and walked back into her cabin, closing the door behind her. Percy waited a few more seconds, before he went back into his cabin as well.

But Annabeth didn't get to see him tomorrow.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

_And when you're gone  
>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

Annabeth got jolted back to reality. She realised she was clutching her charm bracelet in her hand. It was stained with salty tears. She could smell Percy on the t-shirt she was wearing. _His_ t-shirt she was wearing.

"I miss you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO. I'm so sorry I didn't update any of my other stories; I'll get to it soon. I promise. I just had a sudden urge to write this songfic/oneshot thingy. Just wanted to write a PJO one, because I recently got obsessed with PJO and I thought that Percabeth was perfection so. This is kind of angsty, but oh well. The song is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, and when I was listening to it I just thought it was perfect for the part where Percy went missing. I know it's supposed to be in Heroes of Olympus, but I'll just put it under PJO for convenience's sake, okay.**

**Okay some of the parts might not really be very Percy- or Annabeth-like, but hey, I did the best I could. If you hate it, well I don't really care so. Reviews are highly appreciated. :D**


End file.
